<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phase-1 by argentum254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283142">Phase-1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentum254/pseuds/argentum254'>argentum254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interdimensional Shopping Mall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Bleach, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentum254/pseuds/argentum254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He got reincarnated.</p><p>He is in a freaking anime world—the world where it is possible to have a big harem of cute girls. </p><p>The problem, he is a gay man through and through. </p><p>Good thing though the system is here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interdimensional Shopping Mall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He got reincarnated, he freaking reincarnated in an anime world—the world where it is possible to have a big harem of cute girls. The problem, he is a gay man through and through. How could he enjoy that? His childhood was even worse. The worst part of his new life. He knew it was going to be bad as he knew about the character's background. But living through it was another matter altogether. You might be guessing his identity. He is Vali Lucifer, the Longinus's wielder; owner of Divine Dividing, and the Vanishing Dragon Albion's possessor. </p>
<p>In his previous life, he was manager of a shopping mall, got into an accident while driving his car, and the next thing he knew, he was a baby. It was shocking to discover the world he was in. First, being a baby with an adult mind sucked big time. Then, having an abusive dad also sucked. He was also cautious at that time, afraid of being found out. He was afraid that what his devil father-literally in this case-would do. The story of his childhood progressed as he remembered from the various anime forums until his rebirth's culprit—the System-activated.</p>
<p>Now an adult Vali is floating in space. Facing a huge island suspended in front of him. There is only one big building in the centre. The system was Interdimention Shopping Mall system. Its function was the same as the name, A shopping mall for the multiple worlds. He was the manager here. Now he has various rights and restrictions. First was the user interface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Host: Vali Lucifer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Age: Ageless</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Race: Human/Devil/Dragon hybrid Level 3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Occupation: Manager of Interdimensional Shopping Mall</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Power: village level</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mall Status: Level 0</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Points: 0</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Abilities: </strong> <b>Magic manipulation, Statistics Reduction, longevity, Regeneration, Mind protection, Poison manipulation, Power Division and Absorption, Reflect, Dragon Aura, Flight, Shapeshifting, Sacred gear armour, Dragon transformation, Enhanced physical characters, Evolution, Negation, Erasure, self-sustenance, Resistance to time manipulation, poison, mental manipulation, magical attack, spiritual attacks, reality manipulation. </b> <b></b></p>
<p>
  <strong>Inventory: Dagon soul.</strong>
</p>
<p>This was a shock. He was in his bedroom when the system activated. It brought him directly here. A lot of information poured into his mind. Basically, when he died, the system intercepted his soul, gave him a rebirth, and activated when he became seven years old. It changed his body from human/devil hybrid to Human/Devil/Dragon Hybrid, purging the scared gear and giving him its abilities  It also aged his body from 7 years to 20 years old in a moment. Now poor Albion's soul is sleeping in the inventory. The system asked if he wanted it to include the soul for sale. He refused hurriedly. The dragon did not harm him. Quite the opposite Vali got many abilities from him. He decided when he will become capable. He would resurrect the dragon. Also, when he asked the system, why has it aged him so quickly? The system only said that it was a start-up package. </p>
<p>The problem is what to do now. He is now suspended from the time-space of his world. No matter how much time he spent here, he would be back at the same moment. His idea is to grow powerful and then go back to make sure his mother is free from that abuser. Also, he only has this one chance. Once he goes back, time here would start moving with his world. He is not sure whether it will be slower or faster than his world. It is better to grow up powerful before going back. Also, he has a mall to build. It is not much difficult as he is a master of this world. He only needs to image what he wants, and it will happen. Obviously, there are restrictions.</p>
<p>First, he has control over the world based on how much power he has. Only his body and potential have grown. His strength did not increase much. He has to practice his abilities. Power level refers to how much of power he can release at once. Village-level means he can blast a village with one attack. This just a gist of this but there are a lot of other things involved here. Now first he has to get used to this body. Summoning a mirror, he looks at the silver hair, blue eyes and the slim body with muscles. Nodding in satisfaction at what he found. </p>
<p>It took six months for Vali to get powers of the new body under control. He pushed his body to the limits and practised. His power raised by at least five times. But he knows that this speed will decrease as he got stronger. He named this place 'Nexus'. It is a bit of obvious name. </p>
<p>He is thinking of the safest way to collect things for the mall. A smile creeps to his lips as he remembers just the world. Now he thinks to solve the money problem, testing his idea he takes some soil from the ground. He imagines it turning into gold. A moment later, he is filling his inventory with golden ingots. He thinks if he got stronger enough, he might be able to do this in the real world. Shaking the idea he off, he selects the world and disappears.</p>
<p>
  <strong>1914, Harry Potter World</strong>
</p>
<p>He came here 5 months ago. A civilised society means a reduction in danger. He opened an account in Gringotts. Then, He was like a locust and brought everything he could think. He filled inventory with various samples of blood from different magical animals. He also got blood from some wizards. It was not easy as they suspected some form of blood magic from it. But the money talks even here. It took a lot of effort to collect various books, potions and magical plants. </p>
<p>Satisfied with the work, he disappears.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nexus</strong>
</p>
<p>He sees the interface and looks at the various bloodlines present. The potions and various plants. His knowledge of the movie might be through, but it is less than ideal in real-world. He looks at the new additions on the interface, the more sales he makes, the more points he will get. For example, If he a healing potion's original value is 1000 points. But the system upgrades it then sell at 2500. For every sale, he will get 500 points. 500 for the system and lastly 500 for the first upgrade. Every item is divided into a level. It is based on the number of time upgrades are done. The system can modify any item three times. So a potion can sell at 2500, 3500, and 4500. Each upgrade removes the weakness and strengths its effects. The second modification is 1000 points expensive, the first one. These 1000 again are divided into system and him. The system gets 2/3rd, and he gets 1/3 rd. The extra 2000 points for the third upgrades gets divided the same way as the second one. Bloodline is priced differently from a consumable item. Its starting price is higher, and each level increases it dramatically. </p>
<p>Consumable items are one-time use. He has to replenish them. But for the bloodline and abilities catalogue, System only needs one sample and can sell it to everyone. The system can modify every customer's bloodline, and even genes from animals can also be added if there is compatibility. He has Wizard, goblin, Lycanthrope and Vampire bloodline from Harry Potter. The second modification has removed all their weakness, whereas the third has added into new abilities. Not only bloodline even various abilities can be upgraded here. These are different from a bloodline as they are due to a supernatural or mystic in nature. His ability of divine dividing in his unaltered form is one of the most expensive. Level three Bloodlines or abilities are the most valuable commodities here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloodline: Lycanthrope Level 0: Unaltered bloodline from Harry Potter World</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Price: 10,000 points</strong>
</p>
<p>This is the same bloodline without any changes. It is the cheapest from the others. The original value of this is 500 points, but just placing it in the mall doubled it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloodline: Lycanthrope Level 1 from Harry Potter World</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Price: 50,000 points</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Effects: A person can shift into a lupine form any time giving him enhanced physical characteristics and regenerative abilities. However, the transformation is excruciating. Life span increases 700-800 years. It can be transferred through a bite.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloodline: Lycanthrope Level 2 from Harry Potter World</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Price: 600,000 points</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Effects: Same as level 1 but transformation doesn't cause pain. The physical characters are enhanced five-time than level 1—the life span increases 2,000-3,000 years. Some resistance to poisons, radiation, and magic  Chances of transfer through a bite is 30%.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloodline: Lycanthrope Level 3 from Harry Potter World</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Price: 1,000,000 points</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Effects: Same as level 2, Lifespan is 20,000-30,000 years. Limbs regeneration is possible. Chances of transfer through a bite are 3%.</strong>
</p>
<p>The price sure matches the service. It is a blessing that when system aged him; it also upgraded his Bloodline to level three directly. However, this was a onetime free offer. Now he doesn't have typical weakness of devils, dragons and sacred gear. Plus, he got some additional abilities. </p>
<p>The mall is ready for its first customers. But Vali still feels it is not enough for opening. It won't look good if such a large place doesn't have some diversity. </p>
<p>Looking at his new profile, his progress is evident to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Host: Vali Lucifer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Age: Ageless</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Race: Human/Devil/Dragon hybrid Level 3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Occupation: Manager of Interdimensional Shopping Mall</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Power: City level</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mall Status: Level 1 (ready for opening)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Points: 90,000</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Abilities: </strong> <b>Magic manipulation, Statistics Reduction, longevity, Regeneration, Mind protection, Poison manipulation, Power Division and Absorption, Reflect, Dragon Aura, Telepathy, Flight, Shapeshifting, Sacred gear armour, Dragon transformation, Teleportation, Enhanced physical characters, Evolution, Negation, Erasure, spatial distortion, Energy projection, Force field creation, Elemental manipulation, Resistance to time manipulation, poison, mental manipulation, magical attack, spiritual attacks, and reality manipulation.  </b></p>
<p>Through his practice here and time in the Harry Potter world, he developed various abilities and new ways to use magic. Collecting these points was also very difficult. He had at least exchanged a lot of gold to gather the items. Each exchange of the gold gave him some points. It was like farming in games. But looking at the prices what the items will be here. It is a tiny sum. The world has a plethora of bloodlines. With his current strength, few things are a threat to him there. This world will have a lot of potential customers.</p>
<p>After making the decision, he disappears from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Naruto World</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Vali appears in a snowy area. Looking around, it is clear this is a part of the forest. Bluish wings erupt from his back. He looks around and sees a settlement at some distance. His figures flicker a moment before appearing above the small colony. He moves to the ground and walks around. He cast a spell to learn the language from here. He developed this in the Harry Potter world. It really is a must-have skill for dimensional travellers. The magic from his world was straightforward in some form. As the system had upgraded his bloodline, his control over magic became exceptional. These spells are just an instinct to him now. </p>
<p>It is a village in Land of Water. He doesn't remember where exactly is this. He knows Naruto story, but how one is supposed to integrate into a new world. Harry Potter world was easy. He had to use gold to get his way. As he is walking around the streets, he sees a child looking for food in the garbage. A feeling of pity rose in him. He moves towards the child. The look of vigilance in the eyes of a small child awakes him instantly. He remembers this is a world where children are used as killing tools. He converges his expression and takes some food from his inventory. </p>
<p>"Here take this," Vali extends his hand, and the child takes the bread with some vigilance.</p>
<p>"Thank you," came a whisper.</p>
<p>Seeing the child munching the bread, makes him say words before he could stop them, "You can come with me if you don't have any place to go."</p>
<p>He cringes at the words. He feels like a pervert or trafficker luring the children with candy. But the way the child says okay makes him feel he might have made the right decision. </p>
<p>"My name is Vali Lucifer," he gives a smile to the child, "What's your name?"</p>
<p>The child looks at him a moment before saying, "Haku."</p>
<p>Vali marvels at the fate as the words catch up to him, Land of water and Haku. He concentrates on the child, and he can feel a special power related to ice.  Well, he has the rough idea of the timeline. Taking the child with him, he thinks about the work he has to do now. </p>
<p>Since he doesn't belong to any ninja village, he could start up as a merchant. He wonders how those main characters in those novels know from the beginning what to do. He formed his plans for the months, but it still baffles at implementing them in the real world. First, he might have the power to run amok here, but he has zero experience fighting. Second, he still doesn't have a way to counter the sealing techniques here. He would become a laughing stock. Third, he doesn't want to adopt crooked ways to increase his customers. He doesn't want a life where he has a single goal of becoming strong. It's better to enjoy life as he grows stronger. Leaving his thoughts, Vali takes them to stay at the nearest inn.</p>
<p>He became a Grain Merchant, transporting food from one place to another. It also suits him best as he doesn't have to worry about hiring bodyguards. He came to the Land of fire as this was the most prosperous land. Haku followed him as always. He becomes Vali's first recruit. The system also gives  Haku's bloodline an upgrade. Everyone in staff would get a welcome gift according to their position.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Haku</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Race: Human Level 1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Occupation: Worker</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Power: street level</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Abilities: Chakra manipulation,</strong> <b> Regeneration, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation.</b></p>
<p>He notices that he upgraded bloodline had increased chakra levels and affinities.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloodline: Human Level 1 from Naruto World </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Price: 80,000 points</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Abilities: A Bloodline evolved in manipulating a type of life force. High life force provides swift recovery and regeneration—life span up to 600-800 years. </strong>
</p>
<p>The other thing Vali discovered, as the bloodline evolved higher, the life span also increases. Haku also gave his bloodline for the Sales catalogue. Vali took advantage of the moment and brought a chakra seed. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ability: Chakra Seed Level 0</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Price: 30,000</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ability: Manipulation of life force.</strong>
</p>
<p>Vali does not need the higher level of this seed as he has the ability of Evolution. It is a power he inherited from the Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears are made to adapt and evolve. So on this end, he could save a lot of points. He brought this because it was necessary to understand this world better. Since he is already at level 3 bloodline, he has enough life force. Based on his understanding, his raw power is slighter lesser than nine tails. He means complete nine tail, not the half version sealed in the Naruto. </p>
<p>"What are we doing next?" a voice broke his thoughts. He looks at Haku walking beside him.</p>
<p>"We are settling in the Konoha," he replies. This is this only place he has some idea about the people he is dealing with. He found that people here are very much shrewd. If he didn't have a business degree in his previous life, he might have been duped several times in the last months. </p>
<p>"I have the paperwork ready," Vali explains remembering headache dealing with the Fire Daimyo's court, "It will be a good place for our base, we will be welcomed."</p>
<p>Haku nods as they become ready for their next journey. A week later they are standing at the entrance of the Hidden leaf village. He fills the papers. These are a lot more detailed than he expects. He filled that according to his backstory. Getting permission, he moves inside.</p>
<p>While they are resting in the inn, a meeting is taking place in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi Hiruzen The third Hokage, Shikaku Nara the Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure and Inoichi Yamanaka the head of the Analysis Team in the village's Intelligence Division are looking at the reports of they just received. </p>
<p>"What do you think?" Satutobi asks, taking a whiff of tobacco.</p>
<p>"Their paperwork is spot on. Vali is a merchant who earned a lot in the last months. He learned chakra manipulation from his dead family. He adopted Haku from the streets. It was by chance kid could use Ice release. He is a grain merchant and is hoping to open a shop here." Inoichi states, pausing a bit he continues, "But I think what you want to ask if Haku could go to ninja academy."</p>
<p>Hiruzen looks towards the Shikaku, who let out a sigh before saying."The chance they are spies is very little. It will easily become clear if they are honest about the business. But Inochi is right. You are trying to gain a new Kekkei Genkai in our ranks. Well, you could ask for the kid to join the academy and keep an eye there."</p>
<p>Hiruzen nods after listening. He also has the same idea. He let out a sigh as his eyes stray towards the paperwork. He still has work left in the office.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It wasn't hard to settling here. The business started picking up the pace. He thinks as he moves in the kitchen making breakfast. When the Hokage sends a message asking If Haku could join the ninja academy, he agrees. He does not know about any ninja techniques besides enhancing him physically with chakra. This was the only thing he could use chakra for the time being. </p>
<p>Placing the breakfast in front of Haku's and his place, he sits to eat his portion. He came here a little early than expected. Uchiha clan massacre hasn't happened yet. But from what he remembers, the time for the clan's demise is not very far. He is still thinking about whether he should intervene or not. But he has to do some important first.</p>
<p>He is practising a clone technique with duplication magic. It would work as his alibi when he moves around. The surveillance would not be able to differentiate if magic is involved.</p>
<p>Just Yesterday he checked the time difference between here and the Nexus. One minute here was two minutes in Nexus. In contrast, time ratio is the same in Nexus and Harry Potter world. He could keep a clone here and practice in Nexus. It would mean double time.  </p>
<p>Their life continues quietly, Haku is showing is talent in the academy. If he was born talented before, now with the level 1 upgrade, he is one of the most talented. He knows that Hokage recruited Haku to check if they are spy or not. Small habits could not be concealed at the academy if he was trained before. Because while children could be trained to kill easily, it is challenging for them to go undercover, especially for a kid of his age. Even Itachi was about 13-14 years when he joined Akatsuki according to anime.</p>
<p>Vali, on the other hand, continues to spend most of the time practising with potions. In the early stage of the Mall, he could only earn more points by selling more potions. The system is more brutal than he expected. The money he earns by selling potion will be also be divided between him and the system. He will only get a small portion. The points he earned before in Harry Potter world were also only a small portion of the total sales. He plans to build guilds in various worlds. This will be the front for the Nexus in other worlds. </p>
<p>The other focus is on the illusion and the mind magic. These are very useful for working subtly. He also needs to work on mind magics. If anything except sealing could hurt him, then that would be the Genjustu. His mind now has barriers to at least resist. Vali's life is interrupted when he got the news of Shisui Uchiha's death. He is aware of the significance of this incident. He would have tried to save Shisui, but being a civilian, he does not gets the inside news. He knows that time to intervene has come. </p>
<p>At night Itachi is going home after his daily practice when he senses something. Pausing a moment, he changes his path. After some minutes, he stops, "Come out, We are alone."</p>
<p>He guessed from the movements that the other party wanted to contact him. Those are signs of deliberate exposure. A moment later, a figure of pure darkness came forwards, only the slight glow representing their eyes. It seems it was an illusion of some kind, most likely some kind light distortion.</p>
<p>"<em>I have a proposition for you</em>," came a warped voice, "<em>You are feeling guilty over what you are about to do. Your late friend would not forgive you acts."</em></p>
<p>The words shake him to the core, but Itachi keeps his cool. Listening to the offer.</p>
<p>"<em>you can save your clan and village. I will even give you a chance to protect your village in the future. No better yet, to protect the whole ninja world."</em></p>
<p>The words are bragging enough. He has to listen not because this is his desire, but because he has to know more about this person. A person with unknown motives is a dangerous one.</p>
<p>"What do you want in return,"</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you want to listen to my offer first, we will settle our terms later. First, I require your agreement that you would not reveal anything. Anything about me."</em>
</p>
<p>"I agree," As the words leave Itachi mouth, he feels something taking hold of his very being. It was most likely that the words are binding in some way. He will pay more attention in future before saying anything. </p>
<p><em>"Then let me take you somewhere,"</em> seeing Itachi hesitate the figure continues, "<em>you </em><em>won't believe what I say if you don't see this yourself."</em></p>
<p>Readying for battle just in case, Itachi gives the nod. Before he even knows what happened, he is standing in some other place. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nexus</strong>
</p>
<p>Itachi stands motionless as he sorts information transmitted into his mind. A place in between different worlds to buy and sell nearly anything. The person in from him also tells that he would send their clan members to another world. Though the world is filled with some monsters, for a ninja these will not be much problem. A Chunin can easily fight them, and a Jounin level can be added security. Their clan have several of them.</p>
<p>"What do you want in return," Itachi asks the question tugging at his mind, as he faces the shadowed figure.</p>
<p>"<em>A sample of blood from all of your family and a copy of the techniques you clan have. Then I will transport your clan members to another world."</em></p>
<p>Vali is satisfied when Itachi agreed. This way, he gets Sasuke's Blood. Which means he will get Indra chakra. The system is very rigid. He can't go around grabbing anybody's blood. He has to give something for taking anything. Only if a thing is abandoned, he can take it. The only exception is fighting. In a fight, he can take anything as spoils of war. This means he has only two methods. One is by making a deal. Other is by fighting. Since anybody hasn't provoked him, he wouldn't fight. But if somebody like Danzo comes to his door, he would make sure to put him on sale.</p>
<p>The place Vali choose was <strong>love and monsters world.</strong> The world's story is simple. By nuclear power, an asteroid headed for Earth is destroyed. But the radiation also fell to earth with remains of the asteroid. The chemical fallout causes all cold-blooded animals, such as frogs and snails, to mutate into large, aggressive monsters. This is an apocalypse setting.</p>
<p>The plan was easy to execute next night. He first engulfed the clan's compound with the Illusion magic. It will solve any monitoring.</p>
<p>Then he uses magic to knock out the clan members and throws them into the Nexus. Itachi also uses his Genjustu for this. It didn't take much time before the whole clan was transferred. Here, Vali is master. It is easy to keep these people under control. He asks the system to collect the blood and copy the scrolls. Then, he transports all of them into the new world.</p>
<p>He wonders how the Naruto world will develop without these characters. All will be confused about what happened as the whole Uchiha clan disappeared. He hopes that the Uchiha clan will clean the monsters so the world can be used. A world with low population and also most no government is easy for grabbing. The most important point is he now got a lot of Ninja techniques from this deal. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Naruto World</strong>
</p>
<p>Danzo's listens to the reports with an unreadable expression. He is certain Itachi would have agreed with him given some days. Itachi would have chosen his brother's life and peace of the village. It is a logical choice to save Sasuke if the whole clan would have perished either way. But, how could Danzo think the whole clan would disappear in a night. The houses are empty, no furniture, weapons, scrolls, and so much of clan's wealth vanished. The money there would have been added to the roots funds. There is some third party behind this. But Who could do this in his own village?</p>
<p>While the whole village is in an uproar, Vali is resting in the home. He not only transported the clan members. When he came back, he cleaned the whole houses of anything valuable. These things were ownerless, so he picked them. This is really a wealthy clan. All this would have been confiscated by the village afterwards. Uchiha would not have wanted their valuables gone to the Village. They should be thanking him for his goodwill.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, that Obito should be around here. Itachi would have met him in the next few days. Did he indirectly cause Akatsuki to lose a member? Well, it doesn't have anything to do with him. Over the years, Haku's talent shines. He graduated and became famous with time. Obviously, an upgraded bloodline increases overall characters, like intelligence, life span, and learning ability. </p>
<p>He taught Haku to take over his business after him. He has gained much here in this time. In the next years, Naruto's story will start, there might be some divergence as Sasuke or Itachi are not here. But Haku will keep an eye there. His trip here is completed when he made a deal with Itachi. He got enough techniques to place in his mall.</p>
<p>He stayed manly to learn Senjustu. Since he didn't have a teacher, it wasn't easy for him. First, he struggled with sensing natural energy. To counter the danger of natural energy, he let his body get used to it in a lower amount. He counted on his ability to evolve, and it did give him a pleasant surprise. The power of evolution and natural energy weirdly acted with his body—his body started collecting natural energy, his appetite increased several times. This remained during for his stay here.</p>
<p>Now, Vali preparing his departure. Entrusting everything to a 12-year-old Haku. He plans to fake his death. Arranging a trip outside and making a case of disappearance is very easy. Haku will contact him when needed. Finishing his work, he flies to the sky and stops holding back. Natural energy starts rushing to him in torrents. It's like a barrier broke. </p>
<p>He feels his life force starts mixing with the Magic. The natural energy is acting like a catalyst. Closing his eyes, he concentrates. His senses expand over the Planet. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Yin and Yang. Plants, animals, Humans, and Underworld. His hunger for energy becomes maddening. He knows he can't stay here or even the whole world become devoid of Natural energy. But it is impossible to stop. He looks around, and his gaze focuses on the sun. Yes, that should do. Sun, a major source of power. He actives the Scale mail and goes to space. </p>
<p>In deep space, his body continues to absorb solar energy. His body shines and forms a shell around him. This egg grows in size at the drastic rate by absorbing solar energy. A week after gestating cracks broke on the surface. A huge silver dragon burst of it. Four limbs, huge wings, and golden eyes. Then, Vali returns to his human form. He feels odd in space. The place has no air to breathe. He feels his new power and looks at his new staus.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Host: Vali Lucifer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Age: Ageless</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Race: Transcendent</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Occupation: Manager of Interdimensional Shopping Mall</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Power: Planet Level</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mall Status: Level 1 (ready for opening)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Points: 887,456</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Abilities: </strong> <b>Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Immortality, Regeneration, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight, Poison manipulation, Power Division,  Reflect, Dragon Aura, Shapeshifting, Sacred gear armour, Dragon transformation, superhuman physical characters, Energy projection, Force field creation, Elemental manipulation (wind, water, fire, earth, lightning, Yin, yang, space, time, soul)  Resistance to time manipulation, poison, mental manipulation, magical attack, spiritual attacks, and reality manipulation. </b></p>
<p>
  <strong>Unique Skills: <b>Evolve, Nullify, Absorption, Cosmic sense. </b></strong>
</p>
<p>He concentrates at the race. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Race: Transcendent</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Unique to each individual. When a being transcends its racial limits, it represents the quality of power rather than the quantity of power. An individual's different powers manifest into different forms. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dragon aspect: Void Dragon, Great Devourer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Human aspect: Divine Sage, Life Bringer</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Devil aspect: ??????</strong>
</p>
<p>If he remembers correctly when the system upgraded his bloodline, he hasn't finished evolving due to his hybrid nature. He has to get a balance in himself. He hasn't even dug his full potential yet. Because his power was unbalanced, as Dragon and devil are obvious beings of power. The human side remained untapped till he brought chakra seed. Senjustu acted as a catalyst and supported his human side. Now he found a balance in himself. His life force, dragon magic and devil magic are fused by natural energy, forming a unique force.</p>
<p>It really is a happy accident. He got two aspects, and his devil aspect still has to manifest. The human side showed after mastering Senjustu. It represented the power of life and nature. Simultaneously, the Dragon formed due to his hunger after eating the power of the sun. He got some unique skills too. The cosmic sense is an evolved form of sensing ability from Senjustu. Absorption is the power to devour any energy. Evolution is also self-explanatory. It is the last power which surprises him. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Unique Skill:<b> Nullify</b></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <b>The skill can negate anything given sufficient power; be it a person, object, power, ability, fate, entity or phenomena. </b> </strong>
</p>
<p>It evolved from the combination of divine diving, half dimension, reduction, erasure and negation. It is very much like the ability of Orihime from Bleach. A sort of denial of reality, but with a much larger scale. It at least gives him self-protection. He can travel to another world and use this ability to resist till system shuttles him back. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Nexus</strong>
</p>
<p>Returning to the Nexus, he has to do one thing before opening the mall. He calls the Dragon Soul from the Inventory. Cradling it in the Hands, he uses the power of Yin-Yang. His status made it easy to control power here. He reshaped the body of the Dragon and provided enough life force. In Nexus, he has almost endless energy. A dragon grew from a baby to an adult in a matter of seconds. Soon, a great White Dragon is looking at the front of him.</p>
<p>"Vali," Albion says, looking with slight confusion. The last thing he remembered is being in the sacred gear in a child. Vali explains, he reincarnated in their world. When his power activated, it then purged the Sacred Gear. Vali saved his soul and gave him a new form. Looking at the New body. Albion felt his power far surpassing his prime. A chuckle escaped him. It seems he finally won Red one in luck. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Albion bowed his head. This being is worth respecting, whether it is power or for saving him. He could feel the great power of Dragonic nature from the Vali. However, he is curious why such a being would reincarnate in their world. Well, it doesn't have anything with him.</p>
<p>"What do you plan to do next," Vali asks curiously, "The holder of Ddraig is just a child. But I don't think you have any interest in challenging him even at peak."</p>
<p>"True, rebirth has come with gifts," Albion looked at him, "First I want to enjoy freedom. Then to travel along with you to various worlds."</p>
<p>"Sure," Vali nodded, it would look cool being with a Dragon. He explains that its time of opening. Seeing Dragon nodding, he asks the system to open the Mall. A gong shakes the whole world. His surrounding change, Vali becomes seated on a throne in an open space. The Throne is at the centre of two rows of pillars. The size of this place is so large that Albion easily lays at the back of his Throne. His snout resting on his right side. This place is at the top of a Large Mountain.</p>
<p>This system explains at the starting. It will summon two customers at one time. The number will increase when he gains more permission. He gained some new rights which could be useful in dealing with the Customer. He asks the system to summons the first customers. Two forms shimmer in from of him. One is blad female in a yellow dress. Other is a tall male with a crescent moustache wearing a whitecoat and scarred chest. </p>
<p>"Welcome, Ancient one and Whitebeard," </p>
<p>The voice attracts the attention of the Ancient One as she is sorting the new information in mind. The site greets her is of a White hair person sitting on a throne. There is also a dragon resting at his back. She focuses her attention on the person responsible for her summoning. The information explained this person wants to form a place connecting different worlds. Here, it is possible to buy or sell anything. She knows that this place is even outside the multiple dimensions of their multiverse. Acting on information, she concentrates, and a hologram appears in front of her. It shows what she can exchange.</p>
<p>"You say you can give something if we pay the price," Whitebeard asks Vali, interrupting her inner musing. She looks at the large man beside her. </p>
<p>"Yes, If you pay enough and it complies with our rules anything is possible. You can get power, longevity, resurrect dead," replies Vali as he looks at the Customers. He thought for a moment, "I can give you a gift as you are first customers here."</p>
<p>"I can show you your possible future," Vali pauses a moment, "Though I think you already know yours." His gaze moves toward the Ancient one. The future view is one of the new permission of the system. He can view possible futures with the system's help. His knowledge of animes/movies helps him choosing the closest future outcome. He offered this gift to set up prestige. </p>
<p>He moves his hand and hologram forms. It shows the War, White Beard's death, and his crew scattered. From what he sees, Whitebeard just got news of Ace's capture. He looks at the grim-faced Whitebeard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>